


RAW

by BrennaBuns



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, M/M, Nursey is in a panic constantly, Obligatory Vampire AU, Slow Burn, i'll add tags as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaBuns/pseuds/BrennaBuns
Summary: That wasn’t Dex. It was. That wasn’t blood.Or was it. Who was that girl. What was he doing. Should he go back…?





	1. Dex is Evil, Apparently

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yall!! I haven't written any fics in a LONG time but I'm really excited about this one!! Hope yall enjoy <3

Derek Nurse had visited Massachusetts several times with his family throughout his life, but he had always loved the way the leaves blushed as the seasons turned. The trees just had some sort of beloved presence to him; even when they were bare the frost along the branches had charmed him. Maybe that was the defining factor in him choosing Samwell for school over his other choices. Of course, it didn’t hurt that one of his closest friends was going to the same school—Nursey couldn’t wait to see his long lost bro again.

Aside from seeing Shitty again, Nurse was also excited to spend more time with his new defense partner, Dex. They hadn’t really had much time to talk outside of the rink and Nursey wanted to know more about his tall and ruggedly handsome teammate. Derek was a hot mess and he knew it—on every hockey team he’s ever played on he’s always had a crush or even slept with one of his teammates, and things always ended messily. But he was a college student now, and a somewhat adult, and just because you’re attracted to one of your teammates (again) doesn’t mean you can’t at the very least be friends and be able to get along without ruining your team’s chemistry when you inevitably bang in the end.

Nursey finally made his way to the Haus and realized he was the last one to show up. Dex turned away from talking with Chowder when he heard the leaves crunch under Nurse’s feet and, gosh, he was really cute. Dex was wearing a baseball hat and these sunglasses that made his ears stick out, wow, his ears were big and round and the absolute cutest thing on the planet. He was also wearing a hoodie with the sleeves scrunched up to his elbows, revealing a few small scars on the back of his forearms, along with jeans and converse shoes.

“What’s up dude,” Nursey said, walking across the lawn to stand next to Dex. 

“Good morning, Nursey!” Chowder greeted.

“Waiting for you, obviously,” Dex teased with a small grin. “Your dorm is literally like a 15 minute walk from here.”

“Time is an illusion,” Nursey said as a matter-of-fact.

“Pfft, sure.” Dex was smiling, but seemed somewhat displeased.

“Something wrong dude?”

“What? …Oh, I’m just thinking about classes and stuff. My schedule is kind of weird this semester.”

“I’m sure it’ll work out, you’re a smart guy.”

Dex stared straight at Nursey with those big, haunting, hazelnut eyes. “Thanks.” 

Chowder glanced between the both of them, rubbing his hands together to distract himself from this awkward atmosphere he found himself in.

“GOOOOOD MORNING FROGS,” Shitty yelled as he burst out the front door of the Haus. He studied the three of them for a few moments before starting: “You, the uninitiated of the Samwell Hockey Team, have the distinct and unparalleled honor of entering, for the very first time, our humble abode: The Haus.” Nursey felt like he had heard this somewhere before…

Shitty continued his short speech to the new frogs before opening the front doors of the Haus and leading the freshmen inside. Wow, the inside of the Haus certainly was not what any of them had really expected. The place smelled sweet, almost like a bakery? The floors were clean, everything was dusted, and aside from the occasional smudge or mark on the walls here and there, everything was spotless. There was someone in the kitchen; he was short, blonde, with big brown eyes and flour dusted all over his hands and apron.

“What’s up, Bits?” Nursey asked as they passed the kitchen.

“Afternoon, y’all,” Bitty said as he wiped his hands off on his apron. “I was just about to start dinner, and I forgot to ask you guys the other day if y’all have any allergies to anything.”

“What are you making for dinner?” Dex asked.

“Just spaghetti and meatballs. I didn’t really have time this morning to prep anything special, so I hope that’s ok!”

Dex scrunched up his nose for a split second, catching Nursey’s eye. “What, do you not like spaghetti or something?”

Dex gave Nursey a _look_ to which Dex turned to Bitty and said, “Sorry Bitty, but I really hate garlic-y stuff. I didn’t wanna say anything ‘cause I didn’t wanna be rude. It’s awfully nice of you to make dinner for us at all.”

_“What.”_ Nursey looked at Dex, absolutely shocked and aghast. “Who the fuck hates garlic??”

“Um, I do I guess.”

Nursey physically cringed. “Bro, how could you hate _garlic??”_

“I dunno, it’s overrated and isn’t that great. Excuse me for having different tastebuds, asshole.”

Dex was keeping his cool but Nursey looked like he was ready to fight. “Look,” Bitty intervened, “it’s not like it hurts my feelings or anything. It’s just a preference.”

“I mean I guess, it’s just a sucky one.” Normally Nursey would’ve let something like this go and wouldn’t have cared at all, but there was something that got him really worked up about it. Hating garlic your whole life? Damn. Fucking evil.

“Maybe he’s just a vampire or something,” Shitty added, bumping shoulders with Dex. “He’s already pasty as hell so it works.”

The other boys chuckled. Dex snorted and grinned, “Yeah you’re right, I hate the sun and I’m allergic to garlic too.” Dex turned to Nurse. “What, are you gonna drive a wooden stake in my heart?”


	2. Maybe You Should Knock Next Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Yall!! UGH i loved writing this chapter, i hope yall love it too <3  
> TW: blood, biting, vomit

Nursey deep down desperately wanted to be friends with Dex but just couldn’t. Dude was just so hard to get along with; it seemed like they clashed on every single topic, and that there was absolutely nothing they had in common besides liking and playing hockey. All they did was argue on and off the ice, which was weird since they made good defense partners, but aside from that trying to be friends with each other just felt forced. Dex was handsome as hell but Nursey couldn’t look past the fact that he really, really, annoyed him.

“What’s wrong, dude?” Holster asked, looking up from his homework sprawled out over the kitchen table.

Nursey rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. “I’m chill, I’m just, I dunno.” He thought for a second and then continued, “I’m just trying to get along with Dex better but dude is _so_ unchill.”

“Yeah, he’s got a real stick up his ass,” Holster agreed, highlighting one of his papers. “But, you know, he’s not a bad dude. Just kinda uptight.”

“Hmm, I guess.”

Holster put down his highlighter and grinned up at Nursey. “Bro, you should totally come to that party the women’s hockey team is throwing. Dex is going.”

Nursey scrunched his eyebrows in disbelief. “Dex? At a _party?”_

“Dude, _right?_ Turns out he really likes parties and stuff, and he’s actually pretty fun to go with. Maybe the change of pace will be good for you two so you can see he’s not a total tight ass.”

“Chyeah. We’ll see.”

* * *

Friday finally rolled around and the women’s hockey frat was packed. They were throwing a party for the anniversary of the founding of the team, which of course involved large quantities of alcohol and a massive rented karaoke machine. It was only 11 o’clock when Nursey arrived and already he saw someone puking at the edge of the front lawn. The house was loud from people screaming into the karaoke microphone, mixed with loud chatter and blasting music coming from further within the house. Nursey wormed his was through the crowd until he saw Ransom against one of the walls, talking to one of the players on the women’s team. Nurse made his way over to them, shaking hands with the captain of the women’s team.

“I’m Cherise,” she yelled over the loud music. She had long, curly brown hair and a large amount of glitter on her face. “I’m glad you could make it!”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Nursey yelled back. The three of them chatted for a while, talking about pre-season and the founding of both hockey teams. Eventually Ransom and Cherise left their space near the wall to go dance, and Nursey followed, looking to find someone on the floor to dance with. Everyone was dancing shoulder-to-shoulder; Nurse felt like he could hardly breathe in this crowd.

After only maybe a minute of dancing solo he spotted Dex leaning on a wall in the hallway, talking to one of the other players. He looked like he was really enjoying himself: he was smiling, drink in hand, even laughing as the two chatted. The girl was cute too— she had long braids pulled back into a ponytail, with this deep blue lipstick that really made her whole face light up, and very cute dimples that were exposed every time she smiled.

Nursey suddenly felt… very bitter. He grabbed a solo cup from the table, filled it with the punch that was lying out, and downed it in almost one gulp. The drink was overly sweet to mask the huge amount of alcohol that was mixed with it, leaving Nursey reeling back a few seconds before regaining his composure. He glanced over at Dex and that girl again and drank what was left in his cup. 

It wasn’t long before he found someone to dance with, although his bitterness followed him onto the dance floor. He felt himself loosen up considerably from his drink earlier but he still couldn’t shake this pettiness that had overcome him. His dancing partner, who was a few inches shorter than Nursey, didn’t seem to notice his delayed moves and seemed to be doing his own thing anyway. Nursey glanced again over his shoulder at Dex and the girl grabbed his hand with an alluring smile, leading him up the stairs to the bedrooms.

Distracted, Nursey bumped into his partner, tripping over him and almost falling face-first into the floor, but instead falling on his side. His partner looked displeased but helped him get back on his feet, asking, “Are you alright?”

“S-sorry,” Nursey managed to sputter out and left the dance floor, leaving his partner dumbfounded.

Nursey made his way to the drink table again and gulped down something that was red and horribly tart, but couldn’t be bothered to figure out what it was. He couldn’t stop thinking about Dex. Why was he thinking about Dex. He filled his cup again and downed it in a hurry.

Only three drinks down and Nursey could already feel his senses getting dull. He may have drunk that last one too fast. Whatever, he should just forget about Dex and that girl and just focus on finding someone else to grind on.

Oh god. Suddenly he felt his stomach churn like it was going to burst. It felt as if his drink was crawling back up his throat.

“Do you know where the bathroom is?” he yelled at one of the other partygoers.

“Yeah, there’s one that way,” the guy shouted back, pointing at a small hallway that branched off from the living room.

Nursey made his way to the door, but it was locked. He had to find a bathroom fast, ugh, why didn’t he just sip his drinks like a normal person.

There had to be another bathroom upstairs, and Nursey _really_ did not want to embarrass himself by puking anywhere other than in the bathroom, or at the very least, where no one else could see him. He was not in the mood to make a barfing scene in front of everyone.

Nursey hurried up the stairs, holding onto the guardrail for dear life and tripping over the last few steps. Bathroom. Where’s the fucking bathroom.

He jiggled the doorknob on the first door he saw, which was locked. He’s pretty sure he heard a couple in there getting fresh; his mind flashed to Dex. He felt his stomach further tie itself into knots. He tried a second door and it just opened to a very narrow broom closet with no bucket or anything else to hold his stomach contents in. The next doorknob he tried was locked, but whoever closed the door didn’t shut it all the way so Nursey was able to gently push it open. Whatever, if this was the bathroom, he’d just puke in the bathtub, he didn’t care if there was someone using the toilet, it’s their fault for not closing the door all the way.

Nursey gently pushed the door open and peered inside. This wasn’t the bathroom. It was one of the girl’s rooms.

Nursey only peered in for a few seconds that felt like an eternity. The room was dark and quiet, but the atmosphere felt overbearingly heavy and stuffy. Dex was holding the girl he met in his arms. She was passed out or something; she wasn’t moving in the slightest, and her body looked stiff. Dex looked straight into Nursey’s eyes, stunned, his eyes bloodshot and his pupils looked… hollow somehow.

And there was… blood.

Blood ran down from Dex’s mouth, down his chin, from what appeared to be the girl’s neck. Dex looked like some kind of wild animal, with a faint, rustic smell surrounding him. Nursey felt his whole body turn cold. 

Nursey had to go, he had to go right now. He closed the door all the way this time and began to walk away. His legs were moving on his own; he wasn’t sure what he had just witnessed, and felt paralyzed from the waist up. 

That wasn’t Dex. It was. That wasn’t blood. _Or was it_. Who was that girl. What was he doing. Should he go back…?

Panic finally set in and Nursey ran down the rest of the stairs, nearly body slamming the people at the very end of it. He made his way to the door and flew out of it, running past the other guests and in the direction of his dorm. He ran for only several seconds before his stomach turned to stone and he had to finally hunch over the grass along the sidewalk and puke. He felt absolutely sick to his core. He continued to bend over until his stomach felt empty and the back of his throat burned. In any other situation he would’ve felt bad for puking in a stranger’s lawn but he couldn’t think of anything else besides being in his own bed, being safe, away form whatever he had just seen.

Walking as quickly as he could, he made his way down the street towards the dorms. His building was still quite a walk away, and although he had always felt safe among the blushing trees of Samwell, the red leaves began to haunt him. What was a 15 minute walk turned into an eternity. Dex’s bloodied mouth was burned into the back of his eyelids, and those hollow eyes felt like they were following him. That rustic smell was stained into his nostrils.

He glanced behind him into the deathly quiet darkness: there was nothing there. He could’ve sworn he was being followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! your support means so much :)) come find me on tumblr @that-omgcp-trash, i'll post some chapter art soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! For every chapter I'll also post artwork to go along with it. Come find my blog on tumblr @that-omgcp-trash~


End file.
